


Should Know Better

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Drabble, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, F/M, Infidelity, Light Angst, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>She's your <strong>best friend's wife</strong></em> A voice in the back of my head that sounds annoyingly like Mycroft says <em>You should know better than to do this!</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Know Better

_She's your **best friend's wife**_ A voice in the back of my head that sounds annoyingly like Mycroft says as I leave a trail of nibbling kisses down Mary's neck, _You should know better than to be doing this!_ He was right of course, I should know better than to be lying naked in John's bed with Mary. But as I bite down on Mary's shoulder and hear her moan my name, I really don't care about what was right or wrong.  
  
This, needless to say, was not my intention when I showed up at John and Mary's house to see how she was holding up. But as she was on the third month of silence from John, she was such an emotional wreck that I, not being able to think of any other way to comfort her, kissed her.  
  
Of course I tried to pull back once I realised what I was doing. But by the time that happened her fingers had worked themselves into my hair. So I dedicded to go with it. This was clearly what Mary needed, so I was going to give it to her. I led her into the bedroom and in between kisses we removed our clothes. I lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around my waist. And I led her to the bed.  
  
So here we are now, making passionate love. And even though I should know better, I don't regret this.


End file.
